When Snow Falls
by siriuslyapotterheadalways
Summary: Written for Jily Week 2: Seasons of the Year, and Small gestures. Cover art by Viria. Tumblr url: liilyevanspotter


_Day 2: seasons of the year or small gestures_

Lily giggled as she and Marlene jump into a patch of snow, twirling and throwing it into the air. Tilting their heads back to let the snowflakes kiss their faces as they melted. They flopped down on to the thin blanket of snow still in hysterics, their cheeks were rosy, and their hands were numb as they lay on the ground watching their breath dance before them.

Lily loved winter, she loved the way the snowflakes danced before them, she loved how it left Hogesmade looking like a winter wonderland, and she loved wearing her thick wooly jumpers. She loved the way the snow felt on her fingertips, even though it froze them within seconds. She loved everything about it.

She sat up looking down at Marlene, thinking about how idiotic they probably looked to the eyes of other students. Still laughing she brushed herself off and stuck her hand out to her friend, who begrudgingly grabbed it crinkling her nose and sticking her tongue out. Which threw them into another round of laughter.

Arm in arm the two girls pranced through the snow, ruffling the hair of the third year students, waving at professors who were sitting at the window seats, in the three broomsticks.

Lily's eyes scanned their surroundings, but when her eyes met a pair of sharp hazel eyes, behind large rectangular glasses, she came to an abrupt stop, subconsciously yanking a skipping Marlene back with a strong force.

"Bloody-ow Lily!" she grumbled. "What in Merlin was that- Oh." The smirk was evident in her voice, and Lily felt the heat rise up in her cheeks, because according to the entire student body; it was quite obvious, that Lily Evans fancied James Potter.

Rolling her eyes, Marlene tugged lightly on her friends arm.

"Easy there Evans, I'm not going to catch you if you swoon." she giggled, earning a fierce glare from her redheaded friend.

It had no effect though because in the winter Lily always managed to look angelic, her pale skin glows radiantly and her cheeks were almost always rosy, that mixed with her fiery red hair which looked like a halo when it snowed made her look utterly beautiful.

Shaking her head at her friends antics Marlene nudged, said friend with her shoulder, a devious smirk growing on her lips.

"Let's make this trip a little more fun shall we?"

"What exactly do you mind?"

With their wands hidden up their sleeves the girls secretly levitated a pile of snow in front of them, and they tiptoed behind the Marauders, trying their best to suppress their laughter behind their frozen hands.

"3,2,1." They mouthed together before dropping the pile of snow.

The four boys made a strangled sound and jumped around in surprise, as a pile of snow dropped onto their heads.

The two culprits fell to the cold ground wheezing with laughter and tears leaking out of their eyes, not bothering to run away.

They suddenly began to shriek making incoherent protests as they were lifted into the air and thrown of a hard shoulder.

"Think this is funny don't you Evans?" A deep voice asked as cold hands slid under her jumper and moved around her stomach causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Put me down, you twat." she heard Marlene yell pounding her fists and kicking her legs around in a desperate attempt to be set free.

"Anything for you, my dear McKinnon." Another voice responded and dropped the two girls in a mountain of snow with a loud thump.

Growling they jumped out of the snow to glare at the four dolts, who thought they could get revenge at the queens of snowball fights.

"Oh, Potter you are so dead." Lily hissed grabbing two handfuls of snow and shoving it down both James and Peter's cloaks. She turned to grin triumphantly at Marlene who had shoved it down the trousers of a screeching Sirius.

She suddenly felt an arm loop around her waist and fall on top of her in the snow. She gulped when she came face to face with, James Potter who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She felt her face flame, as he leaned in a bit closer.

"Thought you'd get away with that, did you Evans?" He whispered his breathing a bit raspy.

Giggling she grabbed another wad of snow put it in his shirt again

"Sure did, Potter." She said cheekily as he jumped off her too do a weird shimmy,

She stood up, again only to get a snowball thrown at the back of her head.

She spun around to find Marlene standing innocently behind her, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

Lily points her frozen finger at her best friend, threateningly.

"You, have betrayed me.," she shouts dramatically falling to her knees, which gets her another snowball to the back.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT." Sirius declares, "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES." He adds without moments thought

Lily ducked for cover as snowballs whizzed by her in every direction. Laughing she pulls out her wand and builds herself a small fort and begins to launch snowballs at people.

She attempts to aims one at Sirius, when a something, no, someone knocks her over laughing.

"Truce! Truce!" James shouts crashing into her as he enters her mini fortress.

"Oi!" she yells indignantly, "You are trespassing, mate"

"Truce!" he wheezes again, "Let's form an alliance and beat those suckers."

Eyeing him carefully, she reluctantly nods her head saying, "Alright, solider, but keep in mind this means I'm using you to do all the dirty work."

"Dirty work, huh?" I asked wiggling his eyebrows in a comical manner. "I can do your dirty work anytime."

Rolling her eyes, she mutters, "Whatever you say, Potter." She tries her best to ignore the way her stomach flips.

She peeks up a little to see whom to attack next, and shivers slightly as a breeze passes by.

This doesn't go unnoticed by James, who leans forward and whispers,

"You all right, Evans?"

Her breathe hitches, can feel his own breathe on her neck.

"Yeah, fine." she whispers back pretending to look out the tiny window.

"God, Evans, you must be freezing." He says as he picks up her ungloved hands, with his own, surprisingly warm ones. He reaches into his pocket and slides his own gloves onto her hands, they're a bit to big and are slipping off, but they warm her up pretty fast.

She let's out a sigh of relief, "Thanks." she murmurs rubbing her cheeks in, a pathetic attempt to warm up her face.

She looks up as he leans forward and brushes his lips across her cheek, instantly her cheeks begin to warm up.

Looking into his eyes, and gulping a little, Lily slowly begins to lean forward, her eyes flickering to his lips which were tinged blue because of the cold, She slowly shuts her eyes.

There breaths mingled in a puff of fog in front of them.

Then suddenly a war cry was heard, and the fort smashed down on them.

A strangled scream was let out as she stood up in the knee-deep snow; she glanced over at James who remained seated with snow all the way up to his chest.

He stood up and growled at Sirius and Remus who were high-fiving and laughing their heads off. The two seemed completely unfazed at the evil looks they were getting.

Lily shivered as she tried to shake off the snow out of her now completely drenched cloak. She heard a deep chuckle and then a feeling of warmth spread across her body.

She turned around to James who was smiling with glee, as he held his hand out to her.

"Heating charm." He whispered leaning towards her.

His smile widely as she grabbed his hand and covered it with her own.

"Fancy a cup of butterbeer, Potter?" she asks ignoring the smug look on Marlene's face, and the other three boys passing around galleons.

James's smile grew even more, if that was possible.

"You know what? I'd like that."

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, written for Jily Week 2**

**tumblr url: .com**


End file.
